


Love feels like.....

by Motherdimples94



Series: The King and his Chef [2]
Category: Lebron James/Stephen Curry - Fandom, Men's Basketball RPF, NBA Edition, Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherdimples94/pseuds/Motherdimples94
Summary: Lebron finally gave Steph his Love, Trust, Commitment, and Loyalty. They should be happy right? So, why does Lebron feel like something’s missing.





	1. You wish it was that easy.

Steph sat at home sulking, as he prepared to watch his soon to be husband play for team USA at the 2016 Olympics. He would have to be without the man for some time and after the Press Conference, he didn’t really want to be by himself. Speaking of the Press Conference, Steph let out a deep sigh. It had been.... emotional, to say the least. After the Publicists left, the days flew by and before the couple knew it, Monday was already there. They showered and dressed in their specially picked suits. Steph wore a sleek gray suit with subtle brown colored loafers. Lebron opted for a black suit and red loafers. Both men ate breakfast and headed to the car. The younger man had been irritated with having to do this whole ordeal. “Babe. I know you don’t want to do this but please just be positive about it.” He said casually. Steph glared at him before rolling his eyes.

As they waited, he could see the Press waiting inside the room for them causing him to feel anxious. The GM of both of their teams introduced the topic at hand and laid down the basic guidelines. Lebron grabbed his hand and they headed inside. The flashing and flicking of cameras made him feel like he was having an outer body experience.

“Steph and Lebron. Is it true that you are in a romantic relationship? If so for how long?” The first reporter asked. “We’ve been in a relationship for 4 years.” Lebron answered, peering over at Steph. “Why did you choose to keep it a secret?” Another reporter asked. “It wasn’t a secret. We both lived our lives authentically but it just hit media.” He responded. “Steph. Is there a reason why you’re not answering any questions? Does it have anything to do with the abuse that’s been happening in your relationship?” The first reporter called out.

Lebron openly gasped and tried to answer. Steph touched his shoulder before saying, “Um... I feel very vulnerable and exposed right now. Uh.. sniffle... it’s... sniffle... it’s been a really tough time for us. I’m sorry.” A excited murmur sounded over the crowd. “The pictures of you that surfaced. Are they real? Do they depict the abuse you endured during your relationship?” The ESPN reporter asked. “Yes. The pictures you saw are real and they do present evidence of our prior relationship dynamic.” He stated, wiping away tears. Lebron rubbed his back to soothe him.

“Steph, could you tell us what made you stay with Lebron despite his actions?” Another reporter questioned. “I think, at first, I stayed because I felt like nobody else would want me. However, after individual therapy and couples therapy, I decided to give him a chance because I love him and plan to spend the rest of my life with him.” He explained, purposely running his right hand across Lebron’s to show off his engagement ring. Steph knew that someone in the audience would notice and ask later on during the conference.

“Lebron, at this moment you seem like a doting spouse. Um... What caused you to be violent toward Steph in your relationship?” A Texas reporter chimes in. “Honestly, intimate partner violence was prominent in my household when I was growing up. I feel that I was coping with my emotions in an unhealthy way.” The darker man responded. “Do you think the abuse had anything to do with your relationship’s power dynamic?” The same man added. “Most definitely. 4 years ago when we met, Steph was very independent in a lot of ways and my want for control fueled my actions.” He answered.

“The reports that broke the news stated that Lebron, you were not just emotionally and physically abusive but also sexually abusive as well. Is this true? If so, Steph, Has that impacted your mental well-being?” A New York reporter asked. “It is true.” Lebron said with embarrassment. “It has. I experience some mental lapses but not as many as before.” Steph sighed.

“Steph. I noticed that you have two rings on your left hand, one on your middle finger and the other on your ring finger. Can you explain to us what those are?” The Warrior press manager questioned. “A few months to a year into our relationship, Lebron gave me this beautiful promise ring to help ground me in our situation. This ring right here, is our lovely engagement ring.” He answered smoothly. “Do you feel that your relationship with Lebron will negatively impact your fans? I mean, he gave you a promise ring and still was abusive. Now after 3/4 years you are still with him and engaged.” The NY sports reporter interjected.

“In no way shape or form do I feel that my fans or anyone should stay with someone that purposely hits or takes advantage of them. I can only speak from my perspective and say that our guidelines to be more successful in our relationship has paid off.” He stated. “Then Why not choose to be the example of someone that leaves? It seems like the promise ring made it okay for you to be mistreated and now your engagement is a consolation prize.” A Miami reporter challenged. “With all honesty, we did take time away from each other but we found our way back. Yes, some parts were worse than others but for us, more so, for me, Lebron was who I wanted to be with and now he’s who I plan to spend my life with.” Steph answered cooly. “Might I add that it’s unfair and uncalled for to assume that Steph stayed with me because of material gain. Abuse is universal and it can happen to any Man, woman or child and it’s not the fault of the abused. I was the one that consciously hurt him, therefore, any blame should be put on me. The way that I was during that time in our relationship, Steph wouldn’t have been able to cut me off completely anyways because I made it so.” Lebron added.

“Can both of you speak on what you feel your relationship does for the LGBTQ Community in terms of the NBA?” Doris Burke asked. “I know that on the Women’s side, LGBTQ issues have been backed by the PRIDE initiative and I feel that we can incorporate that for the Men’s side as well.” Lebron stated. “I have to agree. I feel like the WNBA went full steam ahead, especially in 2013 when Brittney Griner “came out” during an interview. I feel that on our “side”, so to speak, the League has been waiting for a face to make it marketable and with us, that can become a better campaign. Especially considering that there are a ton of same sex couples amongst both leagues, whether coaches and players.” Steph chimed in.

“It’s refreshing to know that you both are thinking about the way that your image impacts other people. Lebron, How would you respond to youth that may be interested in both Men and

women but are unclear of how to be true to themselves.” A reporter asked. “Hmm.. I would tell them to try their hardest to be as true to themselves as they can be, as long as it’s safe to do so. However, always be honest with your partner about your sexual orientation, whether you identify as Gay or Bisexual or even if you don’t want to be exclusive.” He concluded.

“Interesting, were you honest with Stephen about your sexual preferences because a report has revealed that you may potentially have a four year old child, which would mean that if they are yours, the child was conceived during your relationship with Steph.” The same reporter retorted. Steph visibly stiffened at the man’s words. “I admit that the beginning of our relationship was very tumultuous, however, Steph knew that I wasn’t exclusively committed to him.” Lebron started, rubbing The younger man’s hand. “As far as this child, I have never been contacted or informed, therefore, I have no idea what you are talking about.” He concluded. “We will take one to two more questions before we close the Press Conference.” Adam Silver said. “Steph, now that you and Lebron are engaged, what are the next plans for your career?” A Las Vegas reporter asked. “Regardless of our engagement, My goal is to continue with my warriors and be the best teammate and leader that I can be.” Steph said calmly. “So that means there are no plans to move closer to each other?” The man followed up with interest. “As of right now, absolutely none.” He snapped. “Thank you all for the questions. Thank you Steph and Lebron for allowing us to gain clarity and understanding from your story.” Adam concluded before dismissing the couple.

Steph made sure to wait for Lebron before they headed out the door hand in hand. Once they were away from the reporters and in the safety of an office, he pulled his hand out of his fiancé’s before stalking off. “Baby. What’s the matter?” He inquired with surprise. “A baby. A fucking baby?!” Steph cried out. “It’s not tr...” Lebron began. “How long have you known?” The younger man questioned. “Babe, I promise it’s not true.” He pleaded. “You really gonna lie in my face. I know you. Any fucking story that comes out about you doesn’t make it past the desk unless you want it to. Now tell me, how long have you known?” Steph pressed, staring the man in the face.

“Since she was pregnant.” Lebron admitted. “Are you fucking kidding me!” He yelled before turning away from the man. “Steph. I didn’t know how to tell you.” The darker man said sadly. “Fuck you! You chose not to tell me!” Steph screamed. “Baby. Baby. Please. I promise it wasn’t like that.” He pleaded, grabbing the younger man. “Don’t.” The sharp shooter warned. “Steph come on.” Lebron started. “No, you chose to keep such a secret of this magnitude. Stay away from me before I slap the shit out of you.” Steph growled out before turning and leaving the room.

There was nothing that he could say to Steph to calm him down, so he decided to let the man have his space. However, Lebron didn’t expect to arrive to an empty house. “Where the fuck is he?” He thought to himself as he sat on the couch, watching the time pass by him before he dozed off.

Waking up a few hours later, Lebron checked the clock again. The rage ran up his spine as he saw that it was after 12 a.m. and still no signs of his fiancé. “Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.” He chanted to himself over and over. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his temper and hurt Steph when he got in the house. “If he came home.” He thought. “No. He’s gonna come home. Regardless of what the fuck he’s doing. He better bring his ass back to this house.” Lebron said angrily.

As the time moved toward those early morning hours, sadness and disappointment set in. He was just about to call the younger man when he heard the jingling of keys at the front door.

“Yeah. I made it in.” Steph said. “Hahaha. You’re such a liar. You know damn well my husband would beat my ass if we did that.” He stated with a chuckle. Lebron sat quietly on the plush couch as he listened to the conversation. “Yeah. Yeah. Just be happy that I had free time and chose to spend it with you.” Steph smirked as he finished locking the house door and headed into the living room. “Listen. if you don’t hear from me, hope that it’s from me getting my back blown out and not because I got my ass beat after I came in late from gallivanting with you. He stated nonchalantly as he walked into the kitchen.

Lebron got up from the couch and leaned against the kitchen counter. He noticed that the smaller man was wearing a pair of black shades. “Whatever. I’ll talk to you later.” He said as he hung up and looked at his fiancé. “Where have you been?” He growled out. “Clearly, I was out.” Steph sassed. “Don’t sit up here and get fucking cute with me. Where the fuck were you?” Lebron snapped as he moved closer to the man. “Does it fucking matter? I didn’t fuck anyone to spite you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He spat as he walked past the man. “You really trying to play this game with me? Huh Steph?” Lebron questioned as he gripped the smaller man up. Pushing him against the wall, he said, “Our press conference ended at 2pm. You left me at 3 and when I got back from speaking with my Publicist it was 5 o’clock. It’s now the next fucking day. WHERE the fuck were you?” He questioned angrily. “I just fucking told you that I was out. Get out of my face.” Steph responded angrily.

The scent of alcohol wafted off of the man while they were in close proximity. “You’ve been drinking.” He stated, before snatching the shades off of the man’s face. “Stop.” Steph said as he turned his head. Lebron grabbed the man’s cheeks quickly with his left hand and forced him to look directly at him. “Are you fucking high?” He asked. “So what if I am? It was just weed.” Steph confessed.

“Just weed huh? The same way you were just out. Right?” Lebron said menacingly. “Stop it. I had a few drinks and I smoked a little bit. That’s all.” He stated anxiously. “Who were you with?” The older man asked in annoyance. “I’m not a fucking child. You can go fuck yourself.” Steph growled. “Is that right?” Lebron smirked, rubbing the tips of his fingers across the man’s lips. “Did I fucking stutter.” He retorted. Placing his arm on the wall above Steph’s Head, he leaned down and whispered, “I heard you but don’t forget there are two ways this can go.” The other man chuckled, “The way I see it, there’s only one option.” “And what's that ?” Lebron asked. “You fuck me and we talk about this tomorrow.” Steph said flirtatiously.

“You wish it was that easy.” He smirked as he moved away from the man. “Baby, come on.” Steph whined. Lebron whipped around and glared at him, causing the younger man to look down. “ I know that you left because you were angry with me about the baby. And yes, I should’ve told you but I saw no reason when the DNA came back that I wasn’t the father.” He said with a sigh as he watched the other man’s reaction.

“I...I...I.” Steph choked out before tears fell from his eyes. “Don’t cry.” Lebron said worriedly. “I..it’s nothing baby. I’m really happy.” He stated, holding back the guilt. “Come. Let’s shower. It’s been a long day.” The darker man commanded as he pulled the man along. Steph pouted his way through Lebron’s Olympic trials and workouts. “I don’t get why you’re acting out. You turned down the Olympic pool.” Lebron said with annoyance. “Yeah, well who was the one that aggravated my leg injury when he decided to “break me” over the fucking Dining room table.” He growled in disgust from the kitchen. “Don’t start your shit Steph.” He warned, glaring from the couch. “Or what Lebron? Huh? What the fuck are you gonna do?” Steph pressed as he entered the living room.

“Teh. You know better.” Lebron dismissed with a wave of his hand. “No. You know better.” He exclaimed, stalking over to the man and gripping his face. Steph placed a bruising kiss to his lips. Pulling away, he stared Lebron in his eyes and questioned, “When was the last time you did what I said? Huh?”

Taking in the silence, he commanded, “Get naked. You leave in a few days and I will have this dick all up in me tonight.” Lebron’s eyes darkened in lust and in an instant he was all over Steph.


	2. Chapter 2

The Opening ceremony was playing on the television screen as he was waiting for the USA athletes to come out. It took a whiles but he was excited to see his fiancé.

The large group came out in their red white and blue outfits, giving off a Patriotic feel. Steph smiled when he saw Klay, Harrison, and Draymond walking out amongst the players. However, something didn’t feel right. He hadn’t seen Lebron at all and his history with the man, let him know that he’d have been glued to Kevin Durant and Carmelo Anthony’s hips. 

Grabbing his phone, he googled Lebron James 2016 Olympics. The first article he read was titled: Lebron James won’t play in 2016 Olympics. The anger swelled up in his throat as he grabbed his phone and went to his contacts. He didn’t even look when he pressed the call button.

“Hello.” The man answered with sleep in his voice. “You lying son of a bitch! Why would you tell me that you’re doing the Olympics when you’re not? Huh?” He yelled hysterically. “Steph. Calm down. I was planning to surprise you.” Lebron said calmly. “Tch. Nigga, do you think I’m fucking stupid? You out running the fucking streets and trying to convince me... You know what. It’s fine.” Steph said, hanging up quickly.

He was fucking fuming as he headed into his bedroom to look for something to wear. “This muthafucker wants to spend nights out of the house and lie about where he is. I’m not doing this shit with him any longer.” The lighter man thought to himself as he pulled out a low cut shirt and a pair of light weight black shorts. He sent out a few text messages before showering.

Finishing up with bathing and getting dressed, he checked his phone.

Jax: I’m down. Be there in 20.

Earl: Surprised by the offer.  
Earl: The hubby okay with this?

Steph sent back a reply to Early saying, “Of course” before looking at the other messages.

Daddy Husband: You better answer the fucking phone.

Steph: Go fuck yourself you fucking liar.

He headed downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for Jax. His phone buzzed loudly. 

Daddy Husband: Watch your mouth.  
Daddy Husband: I literally had a campaign. That’s all.

Rolling his eyes, he text back, “Yeah. Yeah. Tell me anything. I won’t be here when you get home.” Steph knew he was playing a dangerous game but he didn’t care. The days of him sitting in the house waiting were over.

Jax called him shortly afterwards, causing him to head to the front door absently. “You good man?” The darker man asked with concern. “Not really but I will be.” He said with a smirk. “Yeah. Well, talk to him atleast cause I refuse to be apart of anything that’s going to destroy your relationship.” Jax stated. “I know. Anyways, let’s go because I’m starving. A friend of mine is going to meet us at the restaurant.” Steph said.

They arrived at a Japanese Cuisine place that Steph always used to frequent after workouts. The servers wore traditional serving wear that was all black Yukatas or Kimonos. The staff guided them to a private room that had mates for them to sit on. “Who’s coming to see you today?” Jax asked curiously. “Earl.” Steph said quietly. “Earl? Steph. Why the fuck would you invite him somewhere with us? He’s a disgusting individual.” The darker man growled.

“I..I know. However, I had a few conversations with him and he’s not as bad as I thought he was.” He said with a smile. “I know you and you’re lying. Lebron doesn’t even want you in his fucking presence, therefore, you’re dealing with Earl out of spite.” Jax concluded. Steph looked away. “Steph. It is fine to want to act out. Just don’t go too far. I know him and he wants something from you, whether you want to believe me or not.” He said with concern.

“Trust me. I won’t let my guard down but as far as what Earl wants. He’ll never get it.” Steph said with a shrug. “Don’t underestimate him. He’s fucking clever and will do anything.” The darker man growled. “I am aware.” He smiled before they went back to deciding on their meal. 

They continued with there usual camaraderie, only stopping when Jax noticed the time. “Shit! I’m late. I was supposed to be home a half an hour ago.” He spat. “Since when do you have a curfew?” Steph said with amusement. The darker man chuckled before playing with one of his locks. “I don’t. But he’s been away for a few days so I wanted to do something special. I gotta go.” He said with a smile. “Okay. Let’s head out then. I need to get home to his lying ass.” The lighter man grunted.

Once he was back at the house, Steph sat on the couch in annoyance. Lebron still wasn’t there. “You think I’m playing fucking games huh.” He thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

Steph: Still not home I see.

The response he received was immediate.

Daddy Husband: I’m on my way now. I got tied up.

Steph: I bet. You can never keep your word with your stupid ass.

Daddy Husband: Watch ya fucking mouth.   
Daddy Husband: You know better so cut it out.

Steph: Or what? 

Daddy Husband: Aight Steph, Keep playing with me.

Steph: You not gonna do shit so what does it matter?

Daddy Husband: I’m right around the corner. Keep that same energy.

The last message caught him off guard but he smiled anyways. This is what he wanted and he manipulated his way to it once again. He was still mad and Lebron would know it too.

He heard a car door close and stood up and sat on the counter in the kitchen with his arms crossed. Steph watched silently as the darker man entered the house and entered the living room. “Steph! Steph! Get your ass down here now!” He yelled loudly.

A smirk covered the lighter man’s features as he sat in the kitchen silently. “Steph!” The darker man yelled again as he entered the living room. He stopped abruptly before turning and making eye contact with the man in the Kitchen. Dropping his bag, he stalked over angrily. “You ain’t hear me fucking calling you?” He questioned fiercely, gripping Steph’s arm.

Sneering ever so slightly, the Sharpshooter questioned, “Where the fuck were you?” “I told you. Working. I was doing a Commercial for Gatorade.” Lebron said lowly. “I could slap the shit out of you. Do you like lying to me?” Steph asked seriously. “Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to leave you alone so I figured I’d use this as rest time. But I had to finish that obligation first.” He reassured. Steph rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Now. Back to our conversation we had before I got in the house.” The darker man said, leaning over the smaller man. “Oh. You thought you were gonna lie to me and fuck after being gone for three days. Hahah. Move.” He commanded, pushing the man off him and getting up from the table. “Baby come the fuck on.” Lebron growled in frustration.

“What? Am I not allowed to say No? Huh?” Steph questioned with irritation. The Basketball God, simply looked on silently. He knew the lighter man needed to get his anger out. “Answer me. Am I not allowed to say No after you’ve been gone for three days and told me a fucking lie?” He demanded. Lebron shook his slightly. “You’re allowed to say No. Everyone is allowed to say No.” He stated. 

“Oh that’s new. I most definitely wouldn’t have been able to say No if I pulled the shit you did. I guarantee you, I’d be crying for fucking mercy while you made sure that nobody touched what’s yours.” Steph sneered in annoyance. The anger spilled over when he saw the darker man cock his head to the side and stare quietly. 

“Tell me. What would you have done if I stayed out for three nights.” He growled. “Stop.” Lebron said quietly. “No! Tell me! What you’d be doing if I lied about being away somewhere!” Steph yelled angrily. “Stop.” He responded firmly. “Fuck that! Tell me! If you thought I was out with another person, what punishment you’d inflict on me.” The lighter man pressed.

“SHUT the fuck up!” He bellowed. Grabbing Steph’s arm, he pulled him toward his body. “You wanna know?” The darker man questioned, watching his fiancé flinch. Forcefully, he pushed him into the wall and gripped his chin. “Id make you spread yourself open with your own fingers before I took you with no remorse.” Lebron growled in his ear.

Steph shuddered quietly. “You wouldn’t even be able to walk when I got done reminding you who you belong to.” His husky voice danced along the lighter man’s ear. Slowly, he grabbed the man’s trembling hand and guided it into the front of his pants. Instinctively, Steph slid his hands over the man’s length and began to stroke him.

“Exactly. I don’t need to beat your ass to remind you that no one will ever compare.” Lebron whispered. “Baby. Please.” Steph moaned silently, peering up in despair. Kissing him deeply, he removed the man’s hands from his length. “I love you.” He whispered and backed away slowly.

Steph looked on in surprise. “Baby?” He questioned softly. The darker man shook his head swiftly. “Just... Let me be alone.” Lebron said, turning away from the man. “But Baby...” He began before the man shook his head. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” He said calmly.

“No the fuck you won’t!” Steph yelled angrily. Quickly, he crowded Lebron’s space. “I’ve spent 3 nights without you already. I... I don’t care how angry you are. You’re sleeping in our bed. With me.” He said as he grabbed his hand desperately.

“Nah. You’re sleeping in your bed by yourself.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Why? Why are you being like this?” Steph questioned. “Being like what Steph?” The darker man asked intensely. “Difficult. You’re being fucking difficult.” He growled.

Pulling out of the smaller man’s hold, he sneered, “Ain’t shit difficult about being honest. We falling into a fucking pattern that ain’t gonna do shit besides make me angry.” Slowly, Steph backed away in surprise. “Oh. Has it dawned on you now? Huh? What did you expect me to do when I got in here?” Lebron pressed.

“I..I don’t know. Maybe rough me up a little bit. Fuck me. The usual.” He said lowly. The smaller man peered up in surprise when a hand cupped his chin. “Exactly, my point. You wanted me to dominate you in a way that can change extremes very quickly.” The darker man stated. “But babe...” He began before his partner shook his head. “We just agreed to move out of that routine. You just implied that I would beat your ass if you were the one out for three days and lying about your whereabouts.” Lebron stated coldly.

“I did. But you didn’t do that.” Steph tried to reassure. “The thought still crossed my mind!” He yelled, causing the lighter man to flinch. “That’s the problem Steph. I thought about it after the press conference and even today. I’m about to do fucking campaigns about the importance of Domestic Violence awareness and I still have to refrain from beating the shit out of my own fiancé. Something is wrong with me.” The darker man stated lowly.

“Stop it. There’s nothing wrong with you. I can take it.” Steph reassured. A look of disbelief crossed Lebron’s features. “Do you hear yourself? You shouldn’t have to take anything. I can’t do this right now.” He growled. 

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Wanting to do something and actually doing it are two separate things.” The lighter man said with annoyance. The darker man cut his eyes sharply. “To me, it’s a big deal. Matter of fact. Get the fuck out my face.” He stated curtly. “Babe. Stop. I....” He started before he was cut off. “Take your ass upstairs somewhere. You’re getting on my fucking nerves.” Lebron spat before flopping down on the couch. 

He felt the guilt pool in his stomach as Steph left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lebron was sitting on the couch when Steph came down the steps and grabbed something out the fridge before going outside. It was a routine that he became familiar with after their disagreement a few nights before.

Getting up, he grabbed his own bottle of water and then went to the gym in a separate section of the Penthouse. Another routine that developed because Steph was avoiding him. He powered through different upper and lower body workouts as he allowed the frustration to clear from his body.

His body was drenched in sweat as he took a break to put hydration in his system. “I’ll do a few reps and then shower.” He said to himself quietly as he peeled his shirt off his body. Sitting down at the machine, Lebron focused in on using his arm muscles to lift the heavyweights. 

After a few reps, he stopped lifting and sat back to catch his breath with his eyes closed. He raised an eyebrow when he felt hands over him. “You like sneaking up on me huh?” He asked with amusement before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Steph. “It wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t Daddy.” The smaller man answered. Before he could respond, Steph ran his hands down the length of his abs, dropping to his knees to Palm at his crotch.

“Baby, I’m sweaty. Let me show... sh.” He tried to retort before gasping at the feeling of a hot mouth around his cock. “Ah! Fuck baby!” Lebron moaned, watching Steph take him all in. “Look at me.” He demanded breathlessly. As Steph peered up, the 6’8” Basketball God, ran his fingers across the man’s cheek before gripping the back of his neck and pushing him down further.

Steph kept contact as tears watered at his eyes. Lebron smirked before forcefully pulling his head back. Licking the man’s penis one last time, he stood up and shimmied out of his shorts. The darker man’s eyes glossed over with lust before he commanded, “Come here.”

Slowly, he moved forward and leaned down, kissing Lebron roughly. Grabbing the mans neck, he asked, “Who do you belong to?” The gasp that left the darker mans mouth made him chuckle as he ran his hands down his toned stomach. “I asked a question.” He growled as he forcefully gripped the mans penis. 

“I belong to no one.” The man said with a smirk as he stared right into Steph’s eyes. “No?” He questioned as he positioned himself over the hard sex. Lebron stared at him intently. “I’ll have to force it out of you.” The smaller man stated before sinking to the root. “Fuck.” He gasped at the warmth. 

Steph worked his hips as he bounced up and down in Lebron’s lap. “Fuck! Fuck baby!” The darker man moaned. A smile covered the lighter man’s features as he sped up. “Ah! Ah! Shit! Slow down baby!” He yelled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Answer.... hah... the question.” Steph groaned out. 

“Hah. You, sweet cheeks.” He sighed as the pleasure ran up his spine. The lighter man kissed him deeply as he jockeyed in the man’s lap. “Ah! Fuck!” Lebron yelled as he felt Steph clench around him and they came at the same time. “Exactly.” The lighter man spat after catching his breath and getting off the man. “Oh. Don’t forget we have a meeting with the Wedding planner in a few days.” He said before leaving the man staring in disbelief.

The visit with the wedding planner was a disaster as Lebron watched Steph give the woman a hard time. The younger man didn’t agree with anything that was offered, whether it be venue or menu options. The darker man felt like he was reduced to a spectator as he was cut off when providing his input. Their drive home was filled with awkward silence that seemingly spilled over into the house.

Lebron figured he’d make dinner and have a conversation with his fiancé to find out what was going on. He had finished seasoning chicken and putting it on the stove when Steph came down the stairs, showered and dressed. “You can put my plate in the microwave. I’m going out.” He said. Whipping around, The darker man asked, “Where you going, baby? What time will you be back?” Steph rolled his eyes before stating, “I said out. Worry about making dinner and When I get home you’ll know.” He turned and walked out before he got a response.

The sternness of his tone made the darker man uneasy. Steph never spoke to him that way. Hell, he’d never even leave the house without a curfew. But that was their old dynamic and reverting back to it wasn’t something he wanted. He chose to give the other man his space. “He’ll come around.” The older man had thought to himself.

Steph, however, did not come around. It had been two weeks of him snapping at everything the other man did. He had even resorted to leaving the house before ten at night and returning the next morning at six smelling like alcohol. On several occasions, his phone rung and he stalked out of the room to answer it. Lebron remained calm throughout it all but, he too, had his limits.

The day had been long as the couple met with agents about upcoming campaigns and obligations. They met back at the penthouse to finally have dinner together. Lebron showered and rooted himself to the couch where he looked over financial plans for his upcoming business ventures. Steph, on the other hand had prepped the ingredients for their meal and then headed off to wash off the stress from the day.

A buzzing noise caught the darker man’s attention. He sat down his laptop and headed into the kitchen where he noticed Steph’s phone was sitting on the counter. Peering down, he saw the name Earl J flash on the screen before it stopped ringing. Before Lebron could react, the phone went off again with text message notifications. The anger rocked through him rapidly as he closed himself off internally and went back to his spot on the couch.

A few minutes later, Steph rounded the corner before heading into the kitchen. “Babe, Do you want rice and cabbage with the fish?” He asked. “That’s fine.” The darker man responded lowly. The sharpshooter observed him curiously but went back to making their meal in silence. 

After he was finished, Steph picked up his phone and sat on the couch next to Lebron. “Who’s that?” The darker man asked. “Just Klay And Jax.” He answered without looking up. Cutting his eyes, Lebron closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. “Klay And Jax huh?” He questioned. “Yes.” The younger man stated. 

“How long do you plan on lying to me?” Lebron asked darkly. Steph looked up quickly before answering with a confused “What?” “Your phone went off when you were in the shower.I” He began before he was cut off. “You went through my fucking phone? Why the fuck would you go through my phone?” The lighter man asked angrily as he rose from the couch. “I only saw the caller ID.” Lebron said calmly. “You expect me to believe that shit. How fucking dare you!” He growled.

The darker man got up quickly. “Stop fucking playing with me Steph.” He warned, causing the younger man to back up. “You know I ain’t go through your shit. Now. Tell me why the fuck Smith is texting and calling you in the first place.” He demanded. “It’s none of your business.” Steph sasses. “None of my business?” Lebron asked, crowding him quickly.

“The piece of trash that drugged and raped you before telling the whole team that you willingly fucked him is blowing up your fucking phone and It’s none of my business?” He growled. Steph turned his head before gasping at the grip around his throat. “Are you fucking him? Is that what it is? Huh? Is he making you fuck him?” The darker man interrogated. Tears ran down the smaller man’s cheeks as he refused to make eye contact. 

Reaching down, Lebron snatched the phone out of Steph’s hand before turning around and unlocking it. He scrolled through the messages swiftly, until he reached a conversation and video that put him on edge.

Earl J: Yo, don’t forget we meeting tonight.  
Earl J: You such a lightweight, I could’ve taken it without you knowing. Look at you.

Pressing play on the video, he saw a drunk Steph laying on a black couch seemingly passed out. Smith walked closer as he ran his hands down the man’s face. “Oh what I’d love to put on this pretty face.” He chuckled out before walking away and ending the video.

Lebron’s blood was boiling as he tried to keep his composure. He continued to read messages, stopping to look at different videos. However, he reached his limit when a specific conversation came across his radar. 

Earl J: Look here you Lil’ Bitch. Don’t get cocky.  
Earl J: You forget I still got this shit in my archive?  
Earl J: I’ll leak it to the press.

The video, from the little bit of it that the darker man watched, was of Steph’s rape from years ago. He barely moved as the man groped and manhandled him. However, The lighter man’s response to the conversation was what set him off.

Steph: Fuck you. If my father wasn’t forcing me to make amends with your stupid ass, I’d been told my husband about your ass.  
Steph: You’re real fucking smug. Wait until Lebron finds out. Now, Leave me the fuck alone.

Lebron tossed the phone onto the couch before rounding on Steph. Grabbing the man by his neck, he forced him to look up. “Tell me what your father has to do with all this. Then we’ll pay Smith a nice fucking visit.” He growled lowly. “Baby, I’m so....” He began before he was signaled to stop talking. “Do what I asked. I’ll deal with your ass later.” He demanded.

Steph told him about how his father was threatening to disown him. Smith had ran to Dell about the crumbling of their “friendship” and now here they are. “My father called me and I refused. I told him about Earl raping me.” The younger man sighed. “He.. um.. told me it was my fault for being weak. That, this was my punishment for not being strong enough.” He cried lowly. Lebron watched silently.

Wiping his tears, the smaller man continued. “My father said that he’d disown me, help Earl release the tape that he has and make sure that we never be happy. So, I pick up food, packages for his kids, and hangout with him. He makes me drink or smoke most of the time.” He continued sadly. The darker man clenched his fist in the silence.

“Earl um... sometimes, tells me how he misses Jax. How he wish he had broke him the way you... broke me.” He sniffled. “I... I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.” Steph continued with a cry. Lebron looked on quietly before letting go and heading toward the couch. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number and walked out the room.

Steph was nervous as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He didn’t expect Lebron to find out like this but then again, how long was he planning on keeping this from him. The silence terrified him, simply because Lebron wasn’t the type to hold in his grievances. He was bound to receive some type of physical punishment, it was just their way. 

He peered up lightly as he heard the darker man walk back inside the living room. “Do you want to eat dinner first? Or would you rather take your punishment now?” Lebron asked roughly. “Di.. dinner first please.” Steph replied softly. “Okay. Go make the plates.” The man stated.

They ate in silence as intensity filled the air. As the lighter man went to clean the table, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “I got it. Strip and wait by the couch.” Lebron commanded as he cleared utensils and plates. Steph shook his head and headed to their room where he disposed of his clothing then made his way to the spot where he was commanded to go. The sounds of pots and pans clinking drew him in as he unconsciously peered at the man.

Before Steph could stop himself, he silently crawled over to the man and slid in between his legs. Slowly, he shimmied down the man’s sweats. “Where are you supposed to b...” he stopped mid sentence. “Shh. Ahh.” He moaned as hot breath covered his flaccid cock. Steph continued his ministrations before he was startled by wet hands grabbing his head. “I told you to sit your ass by the fucking couch.” Lebron growled angrily.

“I know. I just wanted to make it up to you. I...” He pleaded before crying. Sighing in frustration, the darker man bent down and forced Steph to make eye contact. “Sex ain’t changing this shit! Matter of fact, you ain’t getting no dick until I feel like I can trust you again!” Lebron yelled. 

Steph hung his head. “I’ll deal with your father and Smith. They need to know that this shit is unacceptable. Go to bed.” The darker man stated matter of factly as he stood up and tucked himself back in. Shaking his head, the lighter man stood up and exited the kitchen.

“By the way,” Lebron said, causing Steph to stop and turn around. “As of right now, Our wedding is officially on pause.” He said causing the lighter man’s jaw to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y’all want the wedding. They’ll get there. 
> 
> Let me know if there is anything you want me to add in to the story! That’ll help me update faster!
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

He cancelled our fucking wedding.” Steph growled. “Do you blame him?” Came the moderate tone of his close friend Diana Taurasi. “Tch. It’s a fucking punishment D. He knows that’s the only thing he can control.” The sharpshooter said with annoyance. “Maybe it is. However, y’all are not ready to get married.” She said bluntly.

“Ugh! I’m going to fucking die!” He yelled. “Ha. Steph you’re dramatic.” Brittney chimed in as she walked into the living room and sat next to her girlfriend. “I know but still. He’s such a fucking dick. Why would you call off our wedding?” Steph grumbled. “Speaking from experience, you two need to re-evaluate y’all relationship. Remember what I did a few years ago.” The 6’8” center stated.

“Yeah. I know. I know. Ugh.” He groaned. “Does Bron know that you’re here?” DT asked calmly. “Technically, No.” Steph answered with a laugh. “Now we’ll have to deal with him calling around like a fucking mad man. Thanks Curry. Thanks.” She said with sarcasm. “I mean. He can track my location via phone and he’ll call me. It’s fine.” The lighter man stated.

Brittney peered over at him, “You know damn well he don’t use that tracker. Running down here to Phoenix doesn’t solve your situation at home. You know this.” She scolded. “I know. However, I needed a change of pace. Everything is so fucked up right now. Ugh!” He sighed. “I’m guessing you’re referring to your father?” Diana asked. Mumbling lowly, he said,”Yeah.” “What happened?” Brittney asked with concern. Steph rubbed his arm slowly as he recalled the events.

“Baby. Not the wedding. Please. I’m sorry.” He begged as he grabbed onto his Fiancé. Lebron kept walking toward the stairs, ignoring him. “Baby. Come on! Please!” He yelled as he followed the man up the steps. The darker man headed inside of the closet. “Daddy. Please.” Steph begged. 

Lebron glared darkly before stripping off his clothes and heading to the bathroom. The lighter man sat on his bed and cried silently. As he heard the shower turn off, he hurriedly scrambled underneath the covers as he wiped his face. The sound of the draws opening and closing filled his ears as he laid still. 

After a few minutes of silence, he turned to see his fiancée no where in sight. Getting up, he crept down the steps and peered into the living room to see the man finishing the dishes. A sigh of relief left him as he turned and headed back upstairs. “Lebron’s so good to me. I don’t know why I doubted him.” He thought to himself as he laid down. A sigh left his lips as he burrowed in the covers.

The next morning, Steph made breakfast before going to the gym and working out. His anxiety had been through the roof. They’d be meeting with Earl in a few hours. “You need to get dress. We have to leave soon.” Lebron called from the doorway, knocking him out of his thoughts. “Okay. I’m sorry.” The younger man said before scurrying out to shower.

The car ride was awkward as they drove in silence. Lebron tapped his fingers lightly on the passenger door as Steph maneuvered them through traffic. “Is there anything you didn’t tell me?” The darker man asked. A look of surprise and fear covered the other man’s features before he stated, “No.” Lebron stared at him silently before saying, “You know I love you right?” “Yes.” Steph stated lowly.

After arriving, they entered into a white and gray building. It was seemingly empty as they took the elevator to the sixth floor. Once inside, The pair was seated at a table in an empty room. Steph sat next to his fiancée, observing the presence of low floor cushions.

A few minutes later and Earl came over to the table, accompanied by a collared man and woman. Steph watched as the two individuals sat on the cushions like trained pets. “Nice of you both to join me.” He said with amusement as he took his seat.

“I wish I could say the same.” Lebron spat as he looked the man up and down. “Come on man. I ain’t do nothing to your precious baby doll.” The younger man said with a smirk. “Oh really? That’s not what you were spewing over the phone.” The darker man growled. “You know I like fucking with you man.” Earl said with a smile.

“Cut the shit. I told you stay away from him.” Lebron stated darkly. “Yeah. I know. I just need him to get someone to meet with me.” The younger man said with a shrug. “Be a fucking man and ask Jax on your own. What’s mine ain’t doing dirty work for you. This shit ends now.” The Basketball God warned. 

“Clearly, someone’s been telling you half of the story.” Earl said with a smirk. Lebron cut his eyes at Steph dangerously. “Enlighten me then.” He said. “I asked your Baby Doll here to reach out to his good friend for me. He refused and so I gave him a few alternatives.” The swingman smiled. “What were they?” Lebron asked. Earl peered over at Steph, “Why don’t you tell him.”

The sharpshooter rubbed his arm anxiously as he looked down. This wasn’t how he expected it to go. A few minutes went by, before he looked over at his fiancé. The man was getting impatient and the look on his face showed how close he was to loosing his shit. He hoped that Lebron would push the man to answer the question. “Nothing to say Steph?” Smith smirked as he took in the anxiety.

“I’m over this shit. What were the options?” The darker man growled in question. “Steph could either take Jax’s place. Or He’d become my little mule for things that I need.” The swingman stated with nonchalance. Lebron peered at him before raising an eyebrow. “What are you not saying?” He questioned. An amused chuckle left his lips before he said, “The one time “Good time” is always a option. Ain’t it Steph?”

Steph shrunk in on himself as he felt the heat come off of his fiancé. “This keeps getting worse.” He thought sadly as he listened to the rest of the conversation. 

“Let me be clear.” The darker man began before leaning forward. “I don’t give a fuck about the little games that you want to play. Steph has always been off limits. I ain’t gonna tell you no more. Stay the fuck from around him. If you so much as look in his direction, I promise you’ll never play a game in my league ever the fuck again.” He spat dangerously. 

As Lebron went to get up from the table, he turned to see Steph standing next to him quietly. “Oh. One more thing. Make sure you tell Dell that I have something very special for my little visit.” He said with a smirk before turning and walking out.

Steph followed behind quietly as they made it to the car. “I’m going to fuck you up.” Lebron stated darkly as they put on their seatbelts. “Baby no. Please. I’m sorry.” He pleaded. “Shut the fuck up!” The darker man yelled, causing him to jump in fear. The car ride was made in silence as they headed back home.

As soon as they made it into the house, Lebron was in his face. “You better not lie to me.” He warned as he grabbed the younger man roughly. “How many times did you fuck him?” The older man questioned. “I... I didn’t. Baby ple.. please.” Steph begged. “You wanna lie? Huh?” Lebron asked before grabbing the lighter man’s throat. “I’ll give you something to lie for.” He warned, as he tugged at his clothes.

“No! No! Please! I’m sorry Daddy! I’m sorry!” Steph cried out. “Sorry? You ain’t sorry. But you will be!” Came the angry rebuttal. “Daddy please! I won’t lie! I swear I won’t lie!” He sobbed. “Tell me. How many times did he fuck you?” Lebron interrogated. “I... I masturbated for him a few times and that was it.” The 6’1” shooting guard said. 

“That’s not all you did so stop half answering my fucking question. How many times did he stick his dick in you Stephen?” He growled, tightening his grip on the man’s throat. He watched as his fiancé turned his head and cried. “Don’t tell me. I know a lot a ways to get it out of you.” The darker man threatened, before he let him go. 

“No! No! I’ll tell! I’ll tell!” He shrieked in distress. Lebron crossed his arms and waited. “I slept with him twice. Daddy I’m sorry.” Steph sobbed out. The darker man backed up swiftly like he had been burned. Peering up, the sharpshooter watched as the man rubbed his knuckles across his palm before turning to leave the room. “Daddy. Daddy Please! Talk to me! Talk to me!” the younger man pleaded sadly as he ran and grabbed onto his fiancé.

Without thinking, Lebron roughly pushed him off. Steph crashed to the floor as he watched the man walk out silently. He cried for a few hours before going up to their room.

The ringing of a cellphone jolted Steph out of his memory. He peered over to see the flashing contact name. “It’s LBJ, isn’t it?” Diana asked quietly. “Yeah. It is.” He replied. The room remained silent as call after call came through. “Why don’t you answer and talk to him.” Brittney suggested. He sighed deeply, “I... I don’t know what to say. I cheated on him during this engagement.” Steph croaked out.

Before anyone could speak, a few different notifications popped up on all three of their phones. Steph had a voicemail that he played in a panic. 

“This is the shit that I be talking about. We promised that we would communicate but you’re not picking up the phone. You left the house in the middle of the night while I was laying in the bed sleep. Oh but don’t worry. I know where you are.” He heard Lebron say angrily.

Putting the phone down, he sighed deeply. All he wanted to do was cry his eyes out. “Um... Thank you for being here for me. I’m gonna go back to my hotel I’m not feeling well.” Steph said with sadness. “Are you sure?” Brittney asked delicately. He shook his head yes before heading over to the door with Diana in tow. “Be safe please.” She said before giving him a hug and watching him leave.

Steph made his way back to his hotel, where he sat in silence. Cheating was never his thing but he had done it. Deep down inside him, was an amused child running around because Lebron hadn’t expected this from him. However, he knew that the consequences would catch up to him. They always do.


	5. Chapter 5

Steph had moped around Phoenix for a few days. He spent most of his time at the Mercury facility talking to the team and coaching staff before he’d work out and do shooting drills. Then he’d retire back to his room, where he’d shower and sleep.

He had completed the first part of his routine and entered his hotel room when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Lebron was sitting on the bed waiting for him as he walked in. Steph stared quietly as he waited for the man to speak. “You just finished working out. Go get in the shower.” The darker man stated roughly as he stared at him intensely.

Rage bubbled up in Steph quickly. “Fuck you! I ain’t a child!” He yelled angrily. A chuckle left the darker man’s mouth before he glared at the shooting guard. “You are a fucking child.” He spat as he moved from the bed. “Only children sneak out of the house when their parents are sleeping!Only children throw tantrums and fucking lie! Only children have to be so fucking rebellious!” Lebron growled in Steph’s face.

“Get the fuck out of my face! You’re just mad because I’m not backing down. Fuck you!” He yelled. Gripping Steph’s face roughly, the darker man sneered, “Did you forget who you belong to. Let Daddy remind you why rebellion never worked.”

Steph swallowed audibly as he felt himself be pulled forward. “Get your ass in the shower before I drag you to it.” Lebron demanded darkly. As soon as he let go, the younger man scurried his way into the bathroom. 

Once the shower was on, The 6’8” Basketball God sat down and crossed his hands over his chest. A lot of contemplation went through his mind. He could tell from Steph’s body language that he was scared. However, Lebron didn’t fucking care. All he knew was that he wanted to make him regret the decision he made. 

His thoughts grabbed him so much that he didn’t hear the shower turn off. Once the door opened and the younger man walked through, Lebron didn’t take his eyes off him. “Why you keep looking at me like that?” Steph asked. The darker man stared harder. “Tch. You giving me the silent treatment? Fucking childish.” He grumbled, moving over to his suit case.

“What was your purpose for coming here? To intimidate me into coming home?” Steph questioned as he sifted through his clothes. Lebron’s silence gave him the security to continue.

“I get it now. Someone is upset because they can’t keep me in line.” He sneered. “If I knew you’d react this way, I’d have fucked someone else a long time ago.” The younger man stated. An amused chuckle left Lebron’s mouth. “Keep it up. I don’t want to hear shit when I beat your ass.” He warned.

“Please. You not gonna do shit. All those empty threats. Maybe following through would’ve kept me off Earl’s dick.” Steph spat.

The darker man had enough as he moved up on his fiancé. In a split second he grabbed the smaller man before slapping him and pushing him down. “Get your ass up!” He yelled. Slowly Steph made it to his feet, cupping his jaw lightly. “This is what you wanted right? For me to make you submit.” Lebron growled out. The younger man looked away.

“In the past.” He started as he grabbed Steph’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “I would’ve yanked this towel off your ass and took what belonged to me until you passed out!” Lebron roared. Letting go, he tugged at the younger man’s hand. “No. No. You can’t take my ring.” he pleaded.

Finally, yanking it off, he took a step back. “Fuck this ring. You don’t respect it anyways.” The darker man growled as he gripped it in his hand. Steph’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Baby come on.” He whined lowly. Lebron backed up and said, “Get dress and pack your shit. We got somewhere to be.”

The younger man did as he was told quietly, knowing that his fiancé was in a terrible mood. The tension between them was thick as they made their way to the elevator.

After reaching the lobby, he quickly checked out and followed the man to the car. He slid inside after Lebron snatched his bag out his hand and went toward the trunk. They drove quietly until they reached the airport.

They ascended the stairs to the private Jet and once they were settled lebron pulled the younger man into him. “I’m sick of your disobedience. You’ve been running around like a stray bitch that needs training.” He growled lowly into Steph’s ear causing him to shutter. The younger man peered up at him with a glare.

“We have important shit to do. But know that your ass is mine.” The darker man sneered, pushing him away roughly. Steph sat down a few seats away in silence. He watched the clouds before sleep took him.

The marksmen woke as the plane was landing. His anxiety had spiked as he looked over at Lebron. The man was watching him with hawklike precision. Steph scratched his arm nervously as he looked away.

Uneasily, he walked to their vehicle. “Here. Put this on.” Lebron stated. Turning slightly, he saw his engagement ring in the man’s hand. Steph held out his arm so it could be slid onto his finger. A smile plastered his face.

“Don’t be too happy. I still don’t feel you deserve it any longer but it’s fine. You’ll pay your penance.” The man threatened. Steph’s blood ran cold. He was in for a bruising. “You claim to love me so much yet you spread your legs for a nigga because your father was gonna disown you. I see who you regard as important.” Lebron growled.

“Baby please. I..I.. he’s my father.” He whined. “The father that beat you! Made you believe you was nothing! Called you a fucking slut! Tried to put you in reconstructive therapy! Some fucking father!” The 6’8” man spat. “Clearly I pick men that are just like him.” Steph whispered.

Lebron whipped his head toward the man. “Don’t you ever compare me to him. He has wanted nothing but to control you since he found out you liked men.” He growled darkly. “Have you not done the same? The beatings. The rapes. The control. I do everything that you expect.” The younger man stated meekly.

A look of disbelief covered his features. “Are you serious? Have I not offered you control? Have I not taken steps to do things differently? Have I not swallowed my pride to make sure this shit was equal?” Lebron questioned. “Yes, but... Those things still happened.” Steph said.

“I know they have. I’ve apologized. Begged. Pleaded. Owned up to my wrongs but you always point the finger.” He sighed. The younger man looked on silently. “You never acknowledge how you push for me to lose control. How you crave my dominance to the point of recklessness. You do the same shit with your father. You’ll never admit it but you stay with me because he doesn’t approve and you feel like that’s your way of being defiant.” Lebron confessed.

Traces of hurt and pain flooded the man’s features as he winced. “That’s not true! I love you. This has nothing to do with my father.” Steph said angrily. “This has everything to do with your father. His sorry ass forbid your family from coming to our engagement party but manipulated you into being friends with the nigga that raped you. You need to realize that he doesn’t fucking care about you.” The darker man sneered.

“I... I...” Steph was speechless. “I know this is hard but you need to stand up to him. It’s the only way that we can be together and truly be happy.” Lebron reassured. “O..okay.” He responded weakly. “I’m serious. This is for our future.” The younger man shook his head softly.

Steph was in a haze. His mind replaying so many memories from his childhood to his relationship. His father was brutal towards him. He’d been beaten often and seemed to only receive praise when he played Basketball but his acceptance to Davidson became a stain on his journey, especially when Seth went to Duke. It was hard being the oldest and feeling as though you’d underachieved in your parents’ eyes. However, the NBA championship was something he thought would change that on some level.

His mind fluttered to his memories with Lebron. The man was walking sex, never leaving Steph unsatisfied, visually or physically. It was in his strong embrace that the younger man found security and reassurance. He couldn’t see his life without him in it in some way.

“Daddy.” He said slowly. “When we get home I’ll accept any punishment you give me. Just please don’t be mad at me.” Steph pleaded as he trailed his fingers down the man’s chest. Swiftly, a hand gripped his throat. “Don’t worry. You’ll be getting a different type of punishment.” Lebron stated darkly before leaning in closer to the man’s ear. “Dick may keep you in this relationship but it didn’t make you faithful. Therefore, there’s some relearning to do.” He growled before letting him go roughly.

Steph felt overwhelmed. He knew he had fucked up and for the most part he had run from his feelings. However, the ice in Lebron’s voice scared him and so he broke. “I’m sorry! Daddy I’m sorry!” He pleaded. Eventually his pleading turned to sobs as tears and snot clouded his face. 

Lebron sat quietly as the man sobbed beside him. He didn’t have anything to say anymore. Silently, he dug in his glove compartment and grabbed tissues, placing them in Steph’s lap. More devastation poured out of the man as he realized that he’d get no emotional support from his partner. 

“We’re at our destination. Clean yourself up when you’re finished.” The darker man stated coldly before parking the car and getting out. Tears ran down Steph’s eyes again before he cleaned his face and hurriedly excited the vehicle.

He took a few deep breaths as he entered the building. It was now or never.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the N-word

Lebron was waiting for him by the elevator as he made his way over. They arrived at the sixth floor when both men shared a look. The darker man nodded his head and Steph lead the way when the elevator opened. 

As his family came in to view, he grabbed the darker man’s hand. Looking up, he said, “I love you.” “I know.” Lebron responded before kissing him on the cheek swiftly.

Steph strutted over breathing deeply. It truly was now or never, which made him extremely anxious because.... well his family didn’t handle conflict in the best way. Hell, he didn’t deal with conflict with Lebron the best either but he’d deal with that later.

As he took a seat, he observed the sneer of disgust plastered on his father’s face. It crushed him deeply. However, Lebron’s hand came to rest over his and it helped him relax.

“Lebron and I plan on getting married.” Steph stated, as he looked at his family. His sister and brother both smiled at him with excitement. “What? Since when?” His mom asked with a look of shock. “Our trip to St. Martin.” The younger man said to his mother. “How dare you not invite me to the engagement.” Sonya spat with a side eye to Lebron. 

“Momma, what are you talking about? I sent out the invitation to our Anniversary party personally.” Steph said with irritation. Sydel, Seth and Sonya all turned to look at the man who was their father and husband, respectively.

“Wardell Stephen Curry the first!” Sonya shrieked. “I don’t quite give a damn. We weren’t celebrating their gay ass relationship and watching them get engaged.” Dell said without batting an eyelash. Steph saw the hurt that flashed across his siblings faces. “How do you decide to marry a man that beats you? You really disappoint me.” He said dismissively.

Rage bubbled up inside Steph as he saw Lebron clench and unclench his fist beside him. “When did you find out about my engagement? Huh?” He questioned angrily. Dell stared at him blankly. “Was it before or after you forced me to be friends with J.R.?!” The sharpshooter yelled. “You fucking answer me!” Steph demanded when his father didn’t respond.

“Don’t you sit up here and take that damn tone with me. Talk to that abuser that you let mark you like some bitch in heat. I’m your father and you will obey me, whether you like it or not.” His father growled.

Steph’s siblings and mother looked over at his father before he could respond. “What is Steph talking about Dell?” Sonya questioned in confusion. “It’s nothing sweetheart.” The man lied. Steph reacted without thinking. “It’s nothing? NOTHING! You forced me to be friends with the muthafucka that raped me! You threatened to disown me!” He roared with anger.

A silence and shock settled in the room. Steph continued with his angry rant. “YOU told me that being raped was my punishment for being weak! That patching things up with Earl was the only way to protect my brand! You knew that he wanted to fuck me to spite Lebron!” 

“You’re making some really big accusations Stephen. I refuse to be your scapegoat because you stepped out on your fiancé. You’re dirt with Earl is none of my concern or doing.” Dell smirked.

Different things clicked in the younger man’s head as he listened to his father. “I wouldn’t have slept with Earl if you didn’t advice me to. You told me that he’d only wanted one chance with me. I did whatever he said and gave him what he wanted. All it took was him calling you one time.” He said in disgust.

“I never told you to give him anything. I told you to spend time with him and that was all. You let him stick his dick in you because you’re a fucking whore.” The older man stated. He turned to Lebron swiftly. “You still want to marry him after he’s been spreading his ass to someone else? How many times do you think he’s let you inside him after Earl raw dogged him?” Dell questioned, getting a glare in return.

“Seriously dad? Do you know how many times I let him fuck me because he threatened to call you? I..... I can’t do this. I can’t.” Steph cried before turning to Lebron with pleading eyes.

His fiancé looked at him coldly. Standing up, Steph grabbed Lebron’s hand before he spat, “You’re not my father. You never were. A father doesn’t hurt their child the way you have. I fucking hate and despise you.” He turned on his heels and left with the other man in tow.

The tears fell from his eyes from the time he walked out, until he made it inside of the house. There was so much heartache going through him that he couldn’t control himself.

Lebron quietly made his way to their room as Steph sobbed downstairs. He was... angry? No it was much worse than that. There was a dangerous and destructive energy coursing through his body. “How many times did Steph come home after being fucked?” The darker man thought with disgust. His mind replayed the months of Steph being out of the house for hours. How he’d been distant and lashed out. 

He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of black shorts. The whole while, Dell’s words played in his head. A dark chuckle left his lips as he made his way back to the living room. Once there, the darker man sat on the couch in silence.

Steph had stopped crying and was on the floor with his knees to his chest. He heard Lebron’s faint footsteps and waited anxiously for him to say something. But there was nothing except silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he took in the man on the couch. 

Fear ran down his back as he replayed what he said to his father. A dark confession that was securely kept from the man sitting silently a few feet away.

If he was honest. Steph would admit that he could feel the dangerous essence clouding the room like thick smog. He was about to partake in a unwinable game but he’d take what he could.

“Baby. Why are you so quiet?” The lighter man asked. A shudder ran through him when the other man chuckled. Another bit of eerie silence. Tears fell from Steph’s eyes as he thought to himself, “Its that bad. I really fucked up.”

The ringing of a phone, caught his attention. He crawled over to pick up the object. Klay’s name flashed across the screen. Due to the vibe of the room, he let it ring.

“One of your side niggas called?” Lebron questioned. “It was Klay.” Steph said dryly. “Yeah. I bet.” He mumbled. “Is there something you want to say to me?” The smaller man questioned. 

“Don’t get fucking cute.” The Basketball Adonis warned. “Or what? You gonna sit over there sulking like a big bitch?” Steph sassed absentmindedly. “Tread lightly slut.” Lebron spat with annoyance. “Teh. Nigga whatever. I got enough shit on my mind then to be running around here worried about your feelings.” The lighter man responded as he got up from the floor. 

“You bitching about fucking phone calls like I be out getting fucked. It was you who was out running your dick through anything that walked.” Steph ranted on. “Shut up.” The darker man stated calmly. “Fuck you!” He began as he moved over near his fiancé. “You’re upset because I hurt your got damn ego. Nobody was ever supposed to touch what belonged to you! Well guess what. Somebody did!” The smaller man yelled.

“Steph. I’m warning you. Shut up.” Lebron growled. “I enjoyed it too. Bouncing on his dick knowing that you’d had no idea.” He squealed. A flash of hurt plastered the older man’s features. “Now you know what it feels like.” Steph internally gloated to himself.

However, He never knew when to stop. Nor did he realize he was in danger until it was too late. Telling Lebron you had sex with someone was one thing. Letting, said man, find out that you lied about how many times was another. Saying you enjoyed it, was grounds for punishment.

Steph would look back later and admit that he said all that because it was true but he’d also admit that he wanted a reaction. He always wanted a reaction from Lebron, whether it featured bruises or not.

This time, he had waited for the man to grab or shove him but nothing happened. He turned to see Lebron wiping his face. Leaning forward, he met the man’s eyes. Tears were spilling from the sides and streaming down his face.

The younger man brushed his lips gently to Lebron’s before pulling back and kissing him roughly. Running his hands down the washboard abs, he quickly slid in the shorts to palm at the man’s flaccid length.

“I thought you said no dick remember?” Steph smirked. He received silence as he tugged the shorts off the man. Cocking an eyebrow, he continued to palm at the flaccid cock.

“You better get hard and get hard quick. Cause whether you like it or not, You’re going to fuck me.” The Warrior growled. Lebron turned his head. “That’s fine. I’ll just fuck you then.” He threatened darkly. The darker man glared at him. “Get it hard then.” Steph said as he stepped back to undress, watching as the other jerked himself off.

Once he was naked, he gripped his fiancé’s throat, Before grabbing his dick and sinking down to the root. Lebron gasped at the warmth as Steph took everything that he wanted and needed.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He cried out as he maneuvered himself up and down. It had been a while since he’d been so full. Steph kept his grip on the man’s throat as he bounced harder. Ignoring the anguish covering dark eyes.

“You gonna do some work?” He questioned as he slowed his pace to make eye contact. Lebron looked away before gasping at the suction he felt around him. “I asked you a question.” The smaller man spat as he nipped plump lips. 

Lebron groaned again, moving his hips slowly. “Stop playing with me! Harder!” Steph roared with anger. He bit harshly into the man’s neck, causing him to grip tighter. A glint of arousal flashed in the darker man’s eyes and the former smiled in return.

By the time they finished, the darker man had been laying on the carpet with his hands weakly gripping the others thighs as he moved with a sense of desperation. He seized up as his orgasm rocked through him at the feeling of his partner milking him dry.

Sloppy kisses were planted on his face as he laid there. “Come on Baby. Let’s take a shower.” Steph gasped out as he stood up and made his way upstairs with Cum leaking from his ass and down his thighs.

Lebron let the tears stream as he remained on the floor. He was confused and had no idea what to do.

“Get up here and give me that dick again.” Steph demanded from the top of the steps. Wiping his eyes, the darker man got up and went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. I may delete it afterwards


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... am sorry. This chapter and the last two have been meh

Depression.... was something Lebron would never admit to feeling. However, he was definitely depressed. 

There was an emptiness that he hadn’t acknowledged for some time and it was taking a toll on him. 

After the meeting with Steph’s father he seemed to burrow inside himself. His fiancé’s sexual appetite always made him feel like a prostitute.

Many of his mornings started with unwanted sex. Showers interrupted with blow jobs or empty intercourse. Regardless, his body always reacted and the bitterness would set in causing him to avoid the man by overloading his schedule with outside tasks. 

It didn’t seem to phase Steph though. He’d choose to jump Lebron while he was eating at the dinner table or laying in bed. This prompted him to stay away from home for days at a time. 

He had been out with some friends when he fell out of his depressed slump and into something a bit more dangerous.

“Bron, you looking kind of thin. Fuck is up with you?” Wade asked him with concern. “Stress man.” He said lowly. “I’ve seen you stressed and this is way beyond that.” His old teammate stated. “Yeah. This is like midlife crisis shit. You look like you been going heavy on a narcotic. Hair loss. Muscle loss.” Carmelo pointed out.

Lebron sighed deeply. “It’s Steph. He’s different. I... don’t know what to do anymore.” He confessed. “If he’s causing all these problems, leave him. If not then pretty soon you gonna be running around her looking like a frail old man.” Melo cackled.

“Don’t listen to him. Anyways, communication is key. You need to set healthy boundaries and deal with the past shit. Hitting and cheating ain’t the way.” Wade stated with assurance.

Before he could respond, his phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up, he rolled his eyes at the caller ID. It was J.R. Smith. He ignored the message and within a few seconds his phone buzzed multiple times.

Bitch ass JR: 10 messages.

“Hold on y’all. Let me check my phone.” Lebron stated. He opened the messages and scrolled to the beginning. 

Bitch ass JR: Get a better leash on your pet.

Then he saw screenshots of his conversations with Steph. Many, if not all, were started by his fiancé. A large chunk of the messages was the younger man talking shit about Smith’s behavior.

Stephen: I told your bitch ass that my husband would get you. You’re lucky he gave you a warning and didn’t beat your ass.

Lebron chuckled at those but another batch caused him to frown. They were beyond inappropriate and Smith always seemed to respond with a video of some activity with Steph in it.

Stephen: You miss it don’t you. Who else knows how to take dick like I did? You’ll never find anything better.

Stephen: Send all the videos you want. I don’t fucking care if you show them to Lebron. He’ll love the fuck out of me regardless.

The nail that sealed the coffin was the last batch of messages where his fiancée gloated about KD joining the team.

Stephen: Now that we got KD, y’all ain’t beating us every again. Lebron’s bitch ass going to have another finals disappointment. He won’t mind though. He’s wrapped around my fingers.

He felt it then. The icy bitterness that covered his heart and made him feel nothing cracked and red hot searing rage flooded his system.

“You know what Wade. You’re right communication is key.” He smiled before they continued there conversation. Lebron was letting himself simmer. It was deadlier that way.

After he finished with the guys, he made his way home, thoughts clouded with emotion. Steph had been running around doing what the fuck he wanted. 

Making his way into the house, he unbuttoned his shirt before sitting quickly on the couch. Lebron could hear the younger man moving around upstairs. “I should’ve checked his ass sooner. But it’s fine, he’ll get the message.” He thought to himself.

As if on cue, Steph came down the stairs and headed into the living room. “Hey baby.” He stated as he waltzed over. He was met with silence. “Baby. Are you...” Steph began before he was cut off. “Where’s your phone?” The older man questioned. “I.. upstairs.” He answered. Lebron looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. “I..I.. I’ll be right back.” Steph mumbled before going to retrieve the item.

He came back and placed the device into the outstretched palm. Lebron watched as Steph calmly stood in front of him before turning his attention to inspecting the device. He went to the contact for Smith and viewed their conversations. Everything he had received via screenshot was present, including more bullshit.

“Why are you checking my phone? I don’t have anything to hide.” He stated with ease. Lebron’s eyes shot up angrily. Reaching up, he grabbed the man’s chin and pulled him forward before pushing him back and onto the floor.

“Nothing to hide?” He questioned with a growl. Steph jumped lightly. “Strip!” Lebron roared, before tossing the phone at the younger man’s feet. 

After he saw that the man was unclothed, the basketball God said, “You know what to do.” Steph walked toward him and glared. He looked up at him again with a cock of the eyebrow. The younger man stared back in defiance.

Lebron stood up and cupped his throat. “After the shit I saw in your phone. Don’t make this worse.” He warned. Harshly, he pulled Steph down as he sat back on the couch. 

Leaning up, the smaller man unbuttoned the pair of black slacks before slowly peeling the clothes off the man. He slowly licked the head before peppering light kisses and taking the length in his mouth. A few minutes passed as he continued to suck and lick the man’s cock, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of the sensation.

A smirk crossed Lebron’s face at the man’s comfortability. Forcefully, he pushed Steph’s head down. The man gagged around his length and tried to rise but was held in place. His eyes shot open in alarm.

“What’s the matter? I thought you could handle it.” The darker man teased. Steph’s eyes plead for reprieve. “You like sucking dick right? So much that another muthafucka got videos of you doing the shit.” Lebron growled as he pushed him down harder. 

Tears slipped from the corner of The younger man’s eyes at the burn. He peered up again as he pleaded for mercy with his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. Ya ass been itching for punishment a while now.” Lebron sneered. More tears poured out as he felt distress.

“Do what I asked and it’ll end quickly.” The darker man assured. At that, Steph tried as hard as he could, to relax his mouth and take as much of him in as possible. His eyes rolled as the cock was thrust roughly into his slack throat.

The jackrabbiting was almost maniac as his head was pushed and pulled.

Steph was unsure if Lebron was close to finishing but he sure hoped so when he was pulled from the sex. Without thinking, he got up and kissed the man in the mouth. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He plead in between kisses to the man’s neck. 

Not liking the lack of response, he unbuttoned the man’s shirt and planted kisses on his chest. “Baby. Please I..” the younger man began. His words cut off as hands yanked his head forcefully back.

“Sorry? You’re not sorry.” Lebron growled, slapping Steph unexpectedly. He then pulled him onto the couch. “You will be.” The man spat and pushed inside him roughly.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Fuck!” Steph screamed at the penetration. The burn of the stretch shot through him. How long had it been since he’d had this roughness? 

“This is what you wanted right?” He heard his fiancé ask angrily. Slowly, he peered up at Lebron. Biting his lip as the man pumped into him over and over.

“Fuck me! Ahh! Fuck me!” Steph groaned, rolling his hips to meet the harsh thrusts. Leaning forward, he kissed the darker man roughly, falling into a lust filled haze.

He vaguely remembered himself bouncing up and down in Lebron’s lap on the couch, being held up against the refrigerator, bent over the Kitchen counter and the dining room table. “This is bliss.” Steph thought to himself as he had sex. 

A jolt of pain knocked him out of his daze. “You back in the land of the living?” Lebron questioned, smacking his ass. The pain made Steph realize that he was now on their bed.

The darker man pushed his body down quickly. Grabbing his wrists, he covered his entire back as he fucked into him. “Ahh! Ahn! Ahn!” Steph cried out. In his ear, Lebron growled, “I’m gonna cuff you to this bed. Nobody will have this ass but me.” 

The younger man groaned softly, pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust. A loud scream left him as teeth sunk deeply into his shoulder. 

Lebron pulled him up by his hands. “Who fucks you like me?!” He taunted in between thrusts. “This ass belongs to me!” The man spat, biting into his other shoulder. Steph tightened around him and wordlessly ejaculated as his fiancé flooded him with semen once again. He pushed the man forward and removed himself roughly.

Tugging on the smaller man’s hair, he met his eyes. “Wait for me downstairs.” He commanded as he headed in the bathroom. Steph grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself off before pulling on some pants and limping downstairs. He decided to throw food on the stove as the man showered.

As he turned to grab the plates he had taken out, he saw Lebron standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “Where you supposed to be at?” He asked. Steph sat the plates down and ran to the living room.

The darker man stalked inside to see him standing in the middle of the room, facing the couch. “So you do remember?” He spat, causing the other man to look down. Moving in front of him, Lebron slapped the man forcefully. “Get up.” He growled darkly.

Steph rose to his feet with out a word. He knew that this was a long time coming. Another slap sent him thudding to the floor again. His head was pulled back as the darker man crouched in front of him. “Block his fucking number. If I find out you contacted that nigga outside of business, all this shit is dead.” The older man warned. “Now. Get up.” He demanded.

Lebron circled around Steph like a lion sizing up its prey. “Your side nigga sent me every message you fucking sent him.” He stated calmly. Grabbing the man by the throat, he spat, “How bout we make a movie with all the videos he sent of you sucking him off or bouncing on his dick.” Steph whimpered like a wounded cat. “Nothing to say?” He asked.

Slinging the younger man onto the couch, he gripped harder before peering over him. “Let me guess. It was your father’s fault right?” He mocked, causing the man’s eyes to go wide. “Don’t worry. I understand. You fear your father because he’s your parent.” Lebron said blankly.

Letting go of his neck, he stared intently into Steph’s eyes as he gasped for air. “But a man like me.” He paused. “You fear because I will break you.” He stated. Fear flooded the younger man’s face. A cruel smile meet his terror before a slap shocked him.

Forcefully, his face was turned to meet sinister eyes. “I gave you control, equality, and my heart. But you chose to shit and piss on it for your enjoyment and revenge.” Lebron growled. “It’ll never happen again.” He assured. 

Leaving the man on the couch, he headed out of the room. He stopped before saying, “Don’t worry, we’re still getting married. After all, I do love the fuck out of you.” The man stated darkly before leaving out.

Steph finally cried the tears that he had been holding due to fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter.

Training camp was always a bit hectic. Steph was back in the Bay getting prepared for a long season. He knew that media would try to pry for conversation about his relationship but he chose to keep it work related.

Klay was sitting next to him as they watched the rookies run up and down the court doing some ISO drills. “You have a cut on your lip.” He said lowly. “Yeah, things got a bit rough before I left.” Steph said with a blush. His best friend looked at him with a side eye. 

“He didn’t hit me Klay. It was a.... bite. A bad one too. I poked the bear.” He said hanging his head. “Poking the bear or not. Why would he bite your lip if......” the other man trailed off. Looking at Steph in disbelief. “You didn’t.” Klay said. “I... I did and so I was punished.” He said with a shrug. “You’re lucky that’s all he gave you for that.” His best friend said before he ran over to the rest of the team.

“I am lucky.” He thought to himself. Thinking back to what he did that got him the cut on his lip. 

Steph had been testing the limits of Lebron’s patience. It was the only fun he’d find for the time being. However, he knew that it was dangerous territory to step in. Especially with the man’s current mood.

It was a few days before he’d leave for training camp. Lebron had just come back from running errands, while he was at home cleaning and cooking.

“Make sure your clothes are put away before you leave.” Lebron said as he sat on the couch. 

“I took care of it earlier. I was wondering if we could...” He trailed off. “Don’t you have a side nigga for that?” The darker man smirked. “Funny.” Steph pouted. “Aww. My little whore is upset.” He mocked.

“Fuck you.” The younger man growled in annoyance. Lebron looked up at him swiftly. “Why don’t you come put that mouth to use. That is what you’re good for.” He suggested. The tone of his voice had become a bit more domineering, causing Steph to head over silently.

He unzipped the man’s pants and began to handle his business. Steph noticed that Lebron had concentrated on the pleasure and let his guard down some. Smiling darkly, he bit into the man’s flesh, causing him to scream in pain.

Cupping his stomach, he laughed deeply. His eyes flew open when he felt hands on him. “You think this shit is funny! I’ll show you fucking funny!” Lebron bellowed.

Before he could plead, Lebron had slapped him across the face. He tasted the copper and looked up at the man with angry eyes. “The only thing you ever seem to want is dick.” He spat. “So I’ve decided that since you don’t deserve it, you can’t have it.” The darker man shrugged before leaving him on the floor.

Steph jolted back to the present when they called him over to take photos. He was happy at the possibilities of this season. They’d acquired Kevin Durant during the offseason. His presence brought new energy to the team.

The photographer flicked away as they posed and goofed around. Steph was amazed at how well Kevin seemed to fit in.

“Hey, we going out to bond afterwards. You in?” Draymond asked. “Yeah. I wouldn’t miss it.” He responded with a smile.

Steph thought back to the rules Lebron had given him. He was supposed to call before and after training camp and let the man know his location at all times. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided that his team was more important.

They danced and laughed as they talked goals and expectations. The excitement. The possibilities. Steph was jubilant as his teammates’ loud energy filled the V.I.P. He didn’t realize how much he had missed this.... feeling.

He tipped his way into the house hours later with a buzz that left him floating. Lebron was the furthest thing on his mind as he closed his eyes to rest.

The Golden State Warriors started their season in early October with a 100-129 loss to the San Antonio Spurs. The team regrouped and were sitting at 27-5 by the time they visited the Cleveland Cavaliers for the first time that season on December 25.

Steph had ghosted Lebron since the start of preseason. However, he had finished packing up after the game against the Detroit Pistons and was heading to the bus with his team, when he saw Lebron waiting for him by the exit. He turned to see Kerr shaking his head and waving him off, without a word.

Everyone had known about their relationship because of the Press but he still had some level of shock because they had been so “private” in the past.

Waltzing over to the man, he smiled lightly, knowing that eyes were on him. Lebron bent down to peck him on the lips before intertwining their hands and heading to the car.

He could feel the awkwardness once they were in the car. Lebron tapped his fingers lightly against the steering wheel as he drove.

“I.. I know I ghosted you but I was busy. We had a lot of stuff to do.” Steph said. The other man silently continued to drive. They made it to a hotel, where they checked in and ordered room service.

“You not gonna say nothing?” Steph questioned. Lebron cut his eyes at him but remained silent. “I hate when you do this shit. I know you’re upset.” He whined. The other man simply looked at his phone and left out without a word.

Steph called Klay to put himself at ease. “Steph? I’m surprised you called. I thought you’d be busy with your man.” He stated. “I... he hasn’t said a word to me. He left after we checked into the hotel.” Steph whined. “Is he upset about something?” Klay inquired. “Well... I cheated on him and he gave me rules. But I didn’t follow them.” He confessed.

“You cheated? Steph, are you crazy?” His best friend questioned. “I must of been.” He said sadly. “You have to explain this to me. Who? What? When? Where?” Klay stated.

“I slept with Earl multiple times over the summer. Partly because he used my dad as an intimidation factor and the other side because I liked the excitement it gave me. I wanted to be rebellious.” Steph said with a sadness.

“Earl?! Steph of all fucking people?! Have you lost your damn mind?!” He shrieked. “I know Klay. I just.... I felt like I was getting even for all of the shit I dealt with before.” Steph confessed.

“I cannot believe you. This is fucking childish. You’re not a teenager that has no sense of reason. 4 years of a relationship that’s been hell and you choose the happiest period of time to go out and fuck someone else.” Klay raged.

Steph shuddered before responding. “I know.” His best friend was silent for a moment. “Did Lebron hit you?” He asked quietly. “No. He just gave me rules about checking in before and after practice. As well as, letting him know when I leave the house.” Steph stated. Klay sighed softly. “Rules that you aren’t following. I’m surprised he’s been so lenient. Especially considering how he was in the past.” The man concluded.

“Yeah. I know. But I’m going to let you go. Someone is at the door.” Steph responded. 

After hanging up with Klay, his food from room service was delivered. Steph ate silently by himself before crying himself to sleep. 

He woke to the sound of water running. Looking around he could see that Lebron was back by the pair of Jordan’s sitting neatly by the room chair. He sat up on the bed and waited for the man to come out of the bathroom.

“Good morning babe.” Steph greeted. Lebron walked passed him with a towel wrapped around his lower body. It took a minute for the younger man to compose himself as he took in the water glistening off his Fiancé’s muscles.

“Go shower. We have a plane to catch. I’ll order breakfast.” The darker man stated. Steph obliged without a word, taking in How the man didn’t engage in much dialogue with him. 

He cried silently in the shower, wondering if this was what his relationship would continue to be. How did he fuck up the happiness they had in such a short amount of time?

Lebron was eating quietly when he entered the room. Anxiously, he dressed and ate before they checked out of the hotel and headed to Cleveland. The man still didn’t speak a word to him, nor did he react well when Steph reached for his hand. He moved his hand slightly, walking quickly ahead of the younger man onto the jet.

Steph sat in the seat next to him, reaching out to grab his hand again. “DON’T touch me.” He growled. Frustrating ran over for the younger man. “What the fuck do you want from me?” He questioned. Lebron didn’t answer.

“I can’t touch you. You won’t speak to me.” The younger man whined. “How are we supposed to get married and be happy like this?” He questioned. At that he received a chuckle. “I said I’ll still marry you. I ain’t say shit about being happy.” Lebron spat.

Steph sat quietly in shock. He was so confused. They were going to get married and be miserable. What a tragedy?

Their flight landed in Cleveland. Lebron was up as soon as the plane landed, leaving Steph scrambling to get himself together. 

Upon exiting, he saw the Basketball Adonis speaking to a fairly small man, that looked as if he could be part of the Curry family. The smile he gave made Steph’s heartache. 

He continued to follow the duo, until he lost them at an exit. Realizing that his fiancé planned to leave without him, he called Kerr to get him a ride from the airport.

The car ride was a blur as Steph thought about his fiancé’s words. A few months prior, he had been in St. Martin laid up in bliss, accompanied by an engagement ring. Now, he was almost at the halfway point of the season and his relationship was in the trenches.

Against his better judgement, he rattled off a series of text messages.

Steph: You fucking him?  
Steph: He might look like me but he ain’t me  
Steph: Nobody could ever satisfy you like I do

He turned his focus to practice and before he knew it, he was looking up at the score board and Cleveland had won 109-108. He had a stat line of 15pts, 3 rebs, 3ast, 3stls, 3, turnovers, and 4 personal fouls. Lebron, on the other hand had a stat line of 31pts, 13rebs, 4asts, 2stls, and 1 block. Pure dominance.

Lebron didn’t acknowledge him at the end of the game and continued to ignore him when he sent him a Happy Birthday text some days later.

The man’s first point had been made. You don’t respect me and I’ll act accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what happens next


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the N word

The first time Steph had heard rumors about him and Lebron having problems, he was at Klay’s house with his team. Sports center was playing and the broadcast turned to the status of his relationship.

They speculated that Lebron had been seeing a younger man that bared resemblance to him. Of course they had the photo of them at the airport. The broadcast also continued with speculation that he had been intimate with a member of the Cleveland Cavaliers.

Klay glanced at him with a look of concern but Steph faintly shook his head.

His blood was boiling. Lebron was the only person that had enough power to let this type of information leak. He knew it was done purposely. 

Leaving the room, he dialed his fiancé on the phone. It went straight to voicemail but he left a message anyway. “Why the fuck are you doing this? It’s all over fucking Sports Center. Are you tying to fucking ruin us?” He questioned.

He went back to join his team, despite feeling extremely hurt and overwhelmed.

The reports continued. Escalating until it was stated that Steph had been physically intimate with Jr. Smith of the Cleveland Cavaliers and that their was video evidence. 

Steph had rushed to the bathroom and thrown up his lunch, after seeing the report in the Warriors locker room. His agent called and stated that he may lose endorsements and potentially have to do a press conference with Lebron. Klay had consoled him as he cried his eyes out. Both of their publicist issued a statement debunking the rumors.

The younger man contacted his fiancé again. “Lebron Please! Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll never do it again! I’ll follow the rules! Please forgive me! Please! I don’t want it to be like this!” He cried and screamed via voicemail.

No response was made. None was needed to be honest. Steph reported his whereabouts everyday without fail. Hell, he even sent picture proof.

It didn’t matter if he had practice or was going to a bar with the guys. He always told Lebron the address, time of arrival, who was attending, and time of departure. 

His house days were filled with photos of him cooking, working out or some enticing pose or outfit. He wanted Lebron to miss what was waiting for him at home. 

The Warriors hosted the Detroit Pistons four days before the Cavaliers would visit again. Despite not hearing from Lebron, Steph was excited. He hadn’t seen him in so long and he felt a thirst settling inside him. He was sure that the other man would feel the same. Especially if he wasn’t bedding anyone else.

Workouts with his teammates were always refreshing and warranted when he was in the need of clearing his head. They met early and worked until midday, opting to pickup lunch together before parting their separate ways.

Steph headed into his apartment, set on taking a much needed nap. He closed the door and turned to see Lebron sitting in his living room.

“H..Hi.” The younger man greeted. “Hi.” Lebron responded with a smile. Steph made his way over to him before tearing up. “Don’t cry.” He stated as he pulled the younger man down and kissed him deeply.

They undressed each other absentmindedly, until LeBron pushed the younger man away. “Your ass is still on punishment.” He said breathlessly. Steph whined. “I keep telling you that I’m not giving in to what you want.” The darker man said with a shrug.

“Daddy come on. I need that dick in me again. I miss it.” He groaned. Lebron cut his eyes at him. Steph got up and walked over to the kitchen counter. Bending over, he spread his ass cheeks and looked over at the darker man. “You sure you don’t want it Daddy?” He questioned innocently.

Before he could said anything else, Lebron was behind him. “Ah. Ah.” He moaned as the darker man slapped his ass lightly. “You stay tryna entice me.” The darker man whispered. Steph shuddered at the feel of something thick and warm laying against his ass cheeks.

Slowly, Lebron maneuvered his cock to the smaller man’s hole. Chuckling as he pressed the hard sex against his pucker. “Daddy don’t tease.” He moaned. The darker man kissed his neck. Steph shuddered again at the sensation.

“Did your side nigga make you feel like this?” He questioned. “N..No!” The smaller man cried out. “But you fucked him anyway.” Lebron growled before teasing the man with his cock again.

Steph moaned as the darker man pressed a finger to his entrance. The digit sunk in easily, causing him to stop. “Why the fuck you so loose?” He growled in the man’s ear. Gripping his neck he waited for an answer. 

“I was playing with myself thinking about you.” The younger man pleaded. “I don’t believe you.” Lebron spat, slapping his ass forcefully. “Daddy please. I’ve been faithful.” He whined. “Shut up.” The darker man commanded.

Steph squeaked shut as the man continued to tease him. He’d alternate between fingering him and pressing his rock hard dick against his ass cheeks and pucker. The need that crawled up the younger man’s spine was unbearable.

“He thinks I’m going to give in. But I’m gonna show him.” Lebron thought to himself. Achingly slow and purposeful he rubbed himself against the man before pulling away.

“D..Daddy?” The younger man questioned as he turned around. He took in the man’s cock standing at attention. Peering up, he made eye contact with his fiancé, who looked at him expectantly. 

Without a word, he crawled over to where the man was standing and started sucking his dick. Steph started out slow but was forced to add speed when Lebron grabbed the sides of his head.

He bobbed up and down as spittal and precum ran out the side of his mouth. The younger man gagged several times but Lebron never let up. The ministrations seemed to go on and on until he was pulled abruptly from the man’s mouth, and sperm was running down his face.

Lebron looked down at him. “Go shower.” Steph hurried to his feet knowing that it was a command. 

He got in the shower and let the water run over his body. Thoughts of the other man teasing him flashed in his mind. Slowly he started to stroke himself as he imagined the feeling of the man pushing him down forcefully.

Steph jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a body crowd him from behind. “Did I say you could play with yourself?” Lebron asked. “Daddy I...” He began. “Continue.” The darker man stated.

As he resumed his strokes, the darker man reached around to grab his body wash. Chuckling as his limp cock pressed against the man’s ass. He rubbed himself on him a few more times before pulling away.

“That’s enough.” Lebron said. Steph stopped abruptly and moved to grab his wash cloth. “Ah! Ah!” He yelled when two quick slaps landed on his wet ass. It stung and sent jolts of pleasure straight to his dick.

The darker man chuckled before he went back to washing up, knowing that Steph was annoyed with his antics.

He left the shower first and started to get dressed. Settling for a beige T-shirt and black Blazer, he pulled on black slacks and slipped on his all black red bottoms.

“I didn’t know we were going out. Let me get dressed.” Steph said excitedly. “We aren’t going out. I am.” Lebron responded. “Where are you going?” The younger man questioned. Grabbing his phone off the night stand, he responded, “Out” and headed out into the living room.

“Lebron. Don’t fucking play with me. Where are you going?” Steph questioned angrily. “I told your ass. Out. I’ll be home in a few hours.” He responded. “We have a game tomorrow.” The younger man pointed out. “I know. I’ll be back later.” He said and left out the door.

Steph shuddered as he thought about what Lebron was doing. He had dressed up, even adding the black slacks to complete the outfit. That’s a fit used to impress and grab attention. Could the reports actually be true. Was he seeing someone else?

He finally allowed himself to dress. Heading back to the living room before running to the bathroom to throw up. The thought of Lebron leaving him danced in his head causing him to dry heave.

Making his way back to the couch, Steph felt disgusted. He pictured his fiancé touching someone else. Kissing someone else. Potentially making love to someone else. His heart rate sped up as the possibilities flashed through his mind. Eventually sleep took him and the fear invaded his dreams.

Heartbroken tears flooded his face as he jolted out of his sleep. Lebron had humiliated him by being caught in public with the man from the airport.

Wiping his face, he held his head as he reassured himself that it wouldn’t happen. Checking his phone, no messages came through from Lebron but Klay and Seth checked on him. The time, however read 3:30a.m.

He sent Lebron a few angry texts.

Steph: Really? You’re not going to come home?   
You better not be out with that muthafucka from the airport.

Then he went to bed because he vowed that he wouldn’t let Lebron and their relationship mess with his game.

The next morning, he woke up to an empty house and frustration ran up his spine as he checked his phone. Nothing.

Shoot around arrived quicker than he expected and before long, they opening tip was up in the air. Golden State won 126-91 on the back of Klay’s 26 and KD’s 21. Lebron had lead his team with 20 pts. 

After his team spoke in the locker room, Steph quietly left to go to the visiting Teams section, hoping that he’d see the other man. Once there, he took in the man waiting for him.

“Where the fuck were you last night?” He questioned angrily. “I went out with my team.” The darker man stated. Steph eyed him suspiciously. “You didn’t even fucking come home. How dare you.” He criticized. Lebron cut his eyes darkly. Swiftly he crowded him against the wall.

“Don’t fucking talk to me like you weren’t out here laying on your back, spreading your legs for a nigga that plays on my team.” He growled. “I said I was sorry.” The younger man whined. “Bitch, shut the fuck up.” Lebron demanded. Steph looked down sadly.

“You aren’t sorry. You’re upset that you got caught.” He growled, pulling the man forward by his arm. “Now I got a run around here playing nice to do damage control cause your side nigga don’t know how to keep his fucking mouth shut.” Lebron spat. “I..I didn’t know.” Steph sighed. “THIS is why I tell you to listen when I tell you something! THIS is why I tell you to be honest with me! THIS is why I didn’t want to give you freedom in the first place!” He roared.

“Baby. I didn’t think....” the younger man trailed off as he was pushed against the wall forcefully. “Of course you didn’t think. You wanted revenge and you got it.” He stated, breathing heavily to calm himself down. “Please.” Steph said, grabbing the man’s arms.

“Don’t touch me.” Lebron spat, pulling away quickly. “I built myself up from the bottom. I ain’t never had to beg anyone for a fucking thing. But now, I’m begging someone not to post videos and photos of my muthafucking fiancé getting fucked and smutted out.” He growled.

Steph started to tear up. “Spare me the tears. You wasn’t crying before you let that nigga stick his dick in you so I don’t give a fuck. But don’t worry. Your side nigga ain’t as powerful as me.” Lebron stated cruelly. The younger man looked at him with anguish. “Cheer the fuck up. You wanted me to hurt the way you did remember.” He said. Clapping his hands, the darker man continued. “Good job. You succeeded.” Then he turned and headed out.

Everything seemed to be closing in on him. Steph felt like he couldn’t breathe as he bent over and tried to steady himself. Before long, he felt hands on him. He peered over to see Klay next to him. “I..it hurts.” He gasped.

“Steph. You need to take deep breaths. Okay. Deep breaths.” He heard his best friend say to him. He closed his eyes to steady himself. Finally feeling everything settle, he opened his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Klay asked with concern. “Not really. I.... fucked up my relationship.” He whined. “What happened with Lebron?” The shooting guard inquired. “Klay. I hurt him so bad.” Steph cried out. “Not to kick you when you’re down. But what did you think would happen after he found out you had sex with someone else?” He replied. Shock covered the older man’s face before he started sobbing.

Finally calm, he drove home and sat staring lackadaisically off into space, jolting out of his thoughts when his apartment door opened. Lebron walked in with a few bags. “I bought dinner.” He stated and headed into the kitchen.

Steph fiddled with his hands nervously but remained seated. “Your food is on the counter.” The darker man said, heading into the dining room. The younger man came in slowly and sat at the table.

They ate in silence. A sure sign that much was being left unsaid. Lebron washed his dishes and sat on the couch with a water from the fridge. Cautiously, Steph crept over and placed his head in the man’s lap. 

Soon, he was rubbing all of the spots the man liked. “You swear you’re slick. Stop touching me.” Lebron grunted. Sitting up quickly, he pleaded “I wish you stop being like this. I’ve apologized and I haven’t slept with him again.” 

“Don’t you sit up here and tell me how to act. I’ll acknowledge my feelings how I choose.” The darker man growled. Steph sucked his teeth. “Why are you acting like you didn’t cheat on me? Huh? You slept with multiple people while we were together.” He pointed out.

“I’m not about to do this with you Steph.” LeBron said dismissively. “I’m not surprised. This is what you do.” He spat. A chuckle left the darker man’s lips. “No. This is what you do. Deflect from the shit that you’ve done to manipulate situations.” 

“You just don’t want to acknowledge the fact that you’re a fucking cheater and now you’re getting a taste of your own medicine.” Steph jeered. At that, Lebron got up and got in his face.

“Yeah, I did cheat during the first year of our relationship. The difference is I owned it.” He replied. “But you want to sit up here and act like you weren’t letting a nigga raw dog you and then have me fuck you afterwards! To add insult to injury, the nigga is on my fucking team!” Lebron yelled. Steph looked at him quietly before trying to grab his hands.

“Don’t touch me! It’s taking everything out of me to keep my calm right now!” He roared as he backed away. “Babe.” Steph whined. “No. After the shit you just said. Stay the fuck away.” The darker man stated gravelly. 

The younger man looked at him again. “Please babe.” He pleaded again. “Go to bed Steph. I need to be by myself.” LeBron stated with finality. 

He watched as the smaller man hung his head and left toward his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been a while! Enjoy!


End file.
